Please Return
by Hatsune Miyu
Summary: Natsu hasn't come home for four months and lucy struggling to cope. NaLu two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

 _Hey Natsu? Do you still think of me where ever you are?_

It has been four months since Natsu left. He was sent away on an S-Class Mission and hasn't come back yet. I look around what is my world here in Fiora and realize just how much of my world is comprised of him. I can imagine him waiting there for me every time I open the door to my home. His just standing there, smiling.

 _Hey Luce!_ He would say, laying on my bed or rummaging through my pantry.

We would laugh and talk. He would say something stupid and I would blush and Happy would tease us. _You Loooove him!_ He would say.

He would be waiting outside my window when I woke up, shouting to me, _Lushie! Let's go on a job! Are you just going to sleep the day away?_ I would moan and complain, but I would still smile, feeling that warmth inside my heart. I would arrive in the guild and talk with Levy or Mira over a strawberry smoothie, ducking flying chairs and tables, bits of ice and fire and metal. I can see him, all bandaged up like a mummy, arguing with Grey and shouting his catchphrase, _"I am all fired up"._ Not that Master missed him all that much. The less amount of damages that he causes the less Makarov's wallet hurts.

I finished my story the other day. Levy read it and dissolved into tears. I ever got _growled_ at by Gajeel for ' _making his Shrimp cry'._ Trust me, it was quite the satisfactory response. Even so, I couldn't figure out how to give it a happy ending. There was no motivation in my too quiet apartment for a happy ending.

 _Hey Natsu? Do you miss me? Do you care?_

I when on a mission with team Natsu, except with Gajeel and Levy replacing Natsu and his blue companion. It really wasn't the same. None of us laughed or smiled, or got scolded (because we didn't destroy too much) by master when we returned. Definitely not the same.

 _Hey Natsu are you ever coming back?_

I heard a knock at the door, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, hoping, wishing…

 _Hey Natsu, is that you?_

I swung the door open and saw a familiar blue blur run into me.

 _Did you come back?_

But Happy was crying and a man with black hair and a sad expression on his face stood at the door. Natsu never looked at me like that.

 _Hey Natsu, you promised didn't you? You promised that you would always return here, to our guild and our family. That you would always return to me._

I looked up at the man with questioning eyes and he shook his head.

 _You promised me Natsu, remember?_

He handed me a letter.

"I am sorry." He said, "Natsu Dragneel is _never_ coming home."

I fell to my knees and cried silently, hugging Happy. I would see Natsu in my mind's eye. His eyes shaded over. His smile fading. I could hear the sound of his tears and he fell backwards, arm outstretched, reaching, and reaching for me. I could see his mouth move, saying my name in a hushed whisper and I could see him hit the ground and vanish into shadows. I sobbed, my shoulders shaking, and thought back. Back to the first time I met him, when he saved me. He saved again and again, I was alive because of him and I could never pay him back.

 _Hey Natsu, Please?_

He never did return.

 _Natsu… please… come home._

I opened up the letter.

 _Just come back… liar._

By the time I read it I though I had already ran out of tears. I was wrong.

 _You promised._

 _Dear Lucy,_

The letter read.

 _The mission didn't quite go as planned. Don't worry, I destroyed them, but I don't think that I will make it home ever again._

The words were smeared with tears, new and old. Mine and _His._

 _I know I made a promise, so I sent Happy home in my place. Take care of him for me, okay? I love him, so no matter how annoying he gets, keep him with you. Will you do that for me?_

Of course Natsu. _Baka_ **.**

 _I want you tell Igneel I did my best, if he ever shows up again. And tell the guild I am sorry. Please don't hate me mina. I will miss you Lucy. I will be waiting for you. I will see you when you time comes around, but I will be mad if any of you join me too soon, understood? I have always meant to tell you this, but I guess I assumed that I would have a life time to tell you… I love you, Lucy. I and you don't have to return the feelings but I had to make sure you knew… just in case._

 _Farewell Lucy, Nakama and loved one._

 _Natsu Dragneel_

Of course I love you Natsu, I always have. Really. I will… I will miss you till I see you again.

Happy tapped my on my shoulder and pulled something out of his green back pack. I felt shards of pain shoot through my heart when I was what he held in his paws. Natsu's scarf. Natsu would never part with that… I meant he was really gone. Forever! I reached out and grabbed it.

"He wanted you to have it…" Happy sniffled.

I wrapped it around my neck and felt as if Natsu was there with us at that moment, smiling. I reached up into the sky and pointed up with my guild-imprinted hand, forming the symbol used by our guilt to send Natsu a message, where ever he is, however far away he was. I was looking out for him and I knew he was watching out for me. I would wait until the day that we met again. I loved him.

 _Until I see you again, Natsu Dragneel. I will wait, and I will put all of my effort into this life. That way when I meet again you will be proud of the life I led. Until then. Good bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

(Time skip 60 yrs.)

 _Heyl, Natsu, the time has come._

I lay on my bed, holding levy's hand, calming Happy's tears.

 _I get to see you again. Soon. So soon. Sorry I made you wait soo long._

"I love you all, you know that?"

I know Happy and Levy smiled through their tears.

 _We all knew this would come._

Little had changed around my apartment since that man had come, since I learned Natsu would never return. I took comfort knowing I would leave it how Natsu remembered it. The master had cried when he heard the news and the whole guild had suffered. Romeo grew up and adopted Natsu's catch phrase. We allowed it, and each time he shouted it, it was like Natsu had returned. He filled the guild with noise and energy but no one can fill the hole that Natsu left.

 _Are you ready, I said I would always come back to you. You liar._

I love the life I lived, though I never married. I trained this little boy, he reminds me of Natsu. He will carry on both of our legacies for us.

 _You broke your promise so I will complete it for you._

I am ready to leave.

 _I will come back to you now._

I squeezed levy's hand.

 _I am ready to return now, Natsu._

My breath grew peaceful and slow. I knew the guild was waiting out side

 _Don't miss me for too long, mina._

I knew, even though I couldn't see any more, that they were raising their fists, supporting me in my last moments. I raised mine, shriveled as it was, pointing my finger to the heavens.

 _Even though I won't be here anymore, I will love you all. I will be there for you, but for now, there is something I must do. Somewhere else I must be._

"Good bye"

One breath, slow and never ending, releasing my life in peace.

 _Good bye mina._

Hi, Lucy.

 _Tears filled my now-seeing eyes._

Took you long enough.

 _Yeah, Natsu. Sorry._

Don't be. I love you

 _I love you too._


End file.
